


Save the Date

by HorsesHorses



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanmix, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorsesHorses/pseuds/HorsesHorses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Clint/Coulson wedding reception fanmix with accompanying drabble. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WisdomAvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomAvi/gifts).



The first ceremony had been huge, gorgeous, and planned within an inch of its life. Clint’s palms had been inhumanly sweaty for the duration, and by the time he realized he maybe needed to pee, it was too late. He was already up there at the alter in front of a couple hundred people, watching Phil walk his little old besequined mother down the aisle to her front row seat.  In the end, it didn’t matter. They were nowhere near the ‘I do’s when an explosion in the courtyard rocked the foundation of the old church and sent the handful of professional heroes in attendance into action, Clint included.

Stark deployed the _Mark V_ and Natasha followed him, gun in hand, to handle what turned out to be a poorly-thought-out ploy for Iron Man’s attention specifically. The whole to-do took twenty minutes, tops, and the guests had been evacuated well before the ceiling fell in, but the day was definitely lost.

Afterward, Clint stood outside with Phil in the flashing lights of the fire trucks and police cruisers and sighed, resigned and still filled with a couple conflicting doses of adrenaline.

“Another day, I guess,” Phil said with that little frown that said he was doing his best to look neutral but couldn’t quite cut it. Clint wanted to argue that they could make it work still, somehow, but he’d ruined his tux climbing the side of the building to get a better vantage point, and nobody wanted to marry a man in a pair of pants with the crotch blown out. Instead, he gave Phil a good, tight hug, a kiss on the temple, and left it at that.

Two weeks later, they were finishing up an uneventful op in Burma. Things had gone mostly well and they had a nice hotel room for the evening, but the only thing on TV was _Blue Hawaii_ and the local news. While Phil slowly cleaned and wrapped a small burn on Clint’s forearm, Elvis Presley sang _Hawaiian Wedding Song_ in the background and well, don’t let it be said that Clint can’t take a hint.

The second ceremony, or _actual wedding_ if you will, went smooth as silk. Stark, consumed with unnecessary guilt, offered to pay for everything. Pepper tracked down a wedding planner on the big island of Hawaii who boasted a beautiful and unreasonably priced private wedding package that meant Phil and Clint wouldn’t have to do a damn thing but show up.

Standing there in the Hawaiian dusk with the ocean at their backs, Clint felt happiness wash over him like the waves of the Pacific. Quietly together at last, it couldn’t have been more perfect.

The reception, of course, was a glorious, drunken, incomprehensible mess, but what can you do? Everything can’t be picturesque or nothing would be.

The Waikoloa Hilton ballroom was filled to the brim with their friends, family, and coworkers. Tony begged off, claiming a prior commitment, but sent a dumbed-down version of J.A.R.V.I.S. along with Pepper and Steve to act as a hands-free DJ (who played _Kiss From a Rose_ by Seal no fewer than three times, regardless of what song was actually requested).

There ended up being an awful lot of smooshing cake into faces and guilting each other into doing the Cupid Shuffle with Darcy, and Clint will probably never see Phil smile so freely so often in one evening ever again, but he’s sure as hell going to be trying for the rest of his life.

(There was also a truly unfortunate amount of disco, special thanks to the combined efforts of Skye and _DJ Jazzy J.A.R.V.I.S_. for that). 

* * *

 

 

**[LISTEN HERE](http://8tracks.com/itsxk/save-the-date-a-clint-coulson-fanmix) ** [Or, download perhaps.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4k9x0d6ijmj5aqm/Save%20the%20Date.zip)

**TRACKLIST**

01: **Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours** \- Stevie Wonder _**> (Arrival of the newlyweds)**_  
02: **Licence To Kill** \- Gladys Knight _**> (The ridiculous first dance song)**_  
03: **Love And Marriage** \- Frank Sinatra **_> (Cutting the cake)_**  
04: **Sharp Dressed Man** \- ZZ Top  
05: **Lucky** \- Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat  
06: **Cupid Shuffle** \- Cupid **_> (AKA Darcy's jam)_**  
07: **Faded** \- SoulDecision  
08: **You Should Be Dancing** \- Bee Gees  
09: **Lola's Theme** \- Shapeshifters  
10: **C'Mon Ride It [The Train]** \- Quad City DJ's  
11: **Super Bass** \- Nicki Minaj  
12: **Kiss From a Rose** \- Seal  
13: **Easy Target** \- Heart  
14: **I'll Be Lovin' U Long Time** \- Mariah Carey  
15: **Hawaiian Wedding Song** \- Andy Williams **_> (The last dance of the evening)_**

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, I obsessed over this mix a little in the effort to find songs that indulged my headcannon for their relationship up to this point AND might make it feel like an actual wedding reception playlist. But, I'm neurotic. What else is new. 
> 
> Play it loud! I hope it makes you dance a little and imagine their celebration. :)


End file.
